Half Blood House
by Funny Owls
Summary: After an "incident" with a BMW, Piper McLean gets sent to Half Blood House, literally just a big house parents send their delinquent children to. Piper's troubled past seems to follow her there, but can she finally sort her emotions out? What about the drama that ensues in Half Blood House?
1. Chapter 1 Not So Bad

**Hey people! This is a new story I just had in mind. I hope you guys like it! I'll try to make this better than my other fanfics. Sorry if you happen to have a story just like this, but I promise I didn't steal the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I would never leave a book at that big a cliffy, so I'm obviously not Ricky.**

Chapter 1

Jane dropped me off at Half Blood House. I was there because a situation involving a BMW. My father decided to send me to Half Blood House for "a change in my attitude". I didn't really care. Jason had broken up with me, nothing else mattered.

Apparently I needed "a big change in my attitude" according to Jane. Here I was. In the office with Chiron.

"Now, here is the list of things that need to change with you: Your clothes," I looked down at my ripped jeans, red t-shirt, and snowboarding jacket. "Your attitude, your friends…" He went on explaining the list of things. What was wrong with my friends?! At the end of the list I rolled my eyes.

"Piper, the sooner you change, the sooner you can leave. I understand that some of these may be unreasonable, but you cannot leave until your father is satisfied with the results. It is best for you to accept that." Chiron told me in a kind voice. I softened a little. Chiron understood. "You may go now." "Thanks." I muttered and left.

Half Blood House was literally just a big house. I have no idea about the Half Blood part. I lugged my suitcase up the staircase and creaked open the door of my room. My roommate had already set up her stuff. The bedspread was a dark blue. None of her stuff looked very girly.

I unpacked my stuff. My bedspread was checkered purple. I set up a few pictures of my friends and I and one of me and my dad. It was during the good times, when he wasn't too famous to have time for me. We were on the beach, having a picnic. I stared wistfully at that picture. Tears started seeping into my eyes, but I held them back. "No. Piper Mclean will not break." I told myself.

I thumped down the steps, into what I assumed to be the living room. It was already occupied by a punk looking girl in all black lazily sitting on the couch, a California blond with stormy gray eyes reading a book, two boys that looked almost the same, but still different arguing with an innocent looking brown haired girl, and a hyper boy that could be a Latino Santa's elf. I stood there awkwardly until the Latino stood up and introduced himself.

"I'm Leo Valdez. Also known as Flaming Valdez. What is the lovely lady's name?" I instantly labeled him as a troublemaker. "Piper." He grinned bowed. "Chiron told me to be your guide. That's Thalia Grace," he pointed to the punk girl, "But don't call her by her last name if you don't want to be punched. The scary blodn reading the oh, so interesting book is Annabeth Chase," Annabeth looked up and glared at him, but he continued, unfazed. "Travis Stoll are over there arguing with Katie Gardner. You'll meet Conner Stoll, Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo, Reyna , nobody knows her last name, and Percy Jackson later."

All I could think to say was, "Flaming Valdez?" "Uh, yeah. The reason I was sent to this lovely place," Leo said mockingly, "was accidentally setting some things on fire as a result of a prank gone bad." He grinned mischievously. "What about you?" I looked at him questioningly. "Why were you sent here?" Leo asked curiously. Everyone else perked up.

I blushed. "I, uh, stole a BMW." Thalia laughed. "I'm starting to like you!" "Thanks, I think." I responded.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Review people! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but school starts in 3 days, so it'll be hard.**

**I promise to get other characters in soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

**Hello, my lovely popsicles. Sorry it's short, but at least I updated quickly.**

**I added some Percy/Annabeth stuff in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even in my teens yet, so obviously I'm not Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I inwardly grinned when Leo called me the scary blond. He had a strange way with nicknames, but it suited me. I was sick of people assuming I was a blond bimbo because of my hair color.

After Piper and Leo left to tour the place, I closed my book and sighed. New delinquents meant earning a new rep. It couldn't earn itself and it was hard work. First impressions were always the most important. I silently thanked Leo for that nickname.

You may think I'm overdoing it, but reputations are everything here. I had the "Bad Girl" rep. Which caused the the Stolls to be too afraid to prank me and prevented Thalia beating me up when we met. I wondered what Piper would be. She came across as a sneaky girl who could talk her way out of anything.

I was bored so I went to the room that I shared with Katie. She was a sweet girl, but fierce. Katie was an "innocent" girl that could easily nab your wallet without warning. I liked her. She had a feud with the Stolls. Apparently Katie didn't like them soaking her with tomato juice. Ever since then, she'd started a prank war.

Thalia was easily my best friend here. She was kind of punk, but she objects to being called goth. She always wore black eyeliner that made her electric blue eyes pop and a silver watch.

Leo was just, plain Leo. He was a troublemaker and a terrible flirt and just won't get into his head that we girls are _not interested. _Leo keeps on fiddling with bolts and such, I think it's because his ADHD, which I also have. He can always make you smile, no matter how depressed you are.

Nico is kind of emo. At least I think so. He always wears black and has frequent mood swings. One moment he's happy, the next he's depressed. He was the best friend of Percy Jackson, my worst enemy.

He's stuck up, a jerk, arrogant, and plain annoying! Unfortunately he was "Mr. Bigshot" here. He had a record of being kicked out of the most schools and a Bad Boy persona. Strangely, Percy had the nicest mom that often visited. She always brought delicious blue cookies every time she visited, apparently Percy had a thing for blue food. Sally and I became instant friends, which Percy complains about.

The Stolls are pranksters. End of story. Hazel is their best friend and she and Conner flirt endlessly, which drives me nuts. Hazel is also a prankster. Reyna, well, you'll meet her soon enough.

They were an odd bunch, but they were like family to me. They're my only friends that understand me.

Interrupting my train of thought, Reyna burst through the door. Her eyes looked a little red, like she'd been crying. Which was weird, because Reyna _doesn't _cry, ever. She paced up and down, growling, while I just sat there, waiting for her to speak. "Stoll." She spat. I sighed. "What'd they do this time? And which one?"

"Travis. He squirted lemons in my eyes." Oh, that explains the red eyes. "So, what do you want to do back? Shall we recruit Hazel, the mastermind?" I asked mischievously. Reyna got an evil glint in her eyes. "Yes, we shall."

Here was the plan: Hazel would lead Travis into Katie's room frame him for looking through Katie's diary, while Reyna and I would bring Katie there, and she would catch Stoll with her diary in his hands. The rest would play out afterwards. Meaning Katie killing Travis. I, of course made up most of it. It was a plan worthy of Athena (hey I like Greek mythology, deal with it).

We would put the plan into action tomorrow.

**Review people! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I start school on Monday, so maybe not so soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Prank

**Hey guys. I'm not exactly sure if they are actually going to shut down fanfiction, but I'm pretty sure the rumor was correct. However, we may be able to stop it. Lots of people are doing petitions, so they won't pass the law. I think they're at least going to close all rated M stories.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter. I've finished up to chapter 5, but I've been typing on my phone and I can't update stories from my phone, so I have to retype it on my computer. I've been pretty busy with school, so that's why I haven't updated until now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, 'cause who would be conceited enough to write fanfiction for they're own story?!**

**Here it is:**

_Chapter____3 The PrankReyna's POV_

__I had to admit, Annabeth's plan was genius. The plan was simple, yet effective. I would get satisfactory revenge and Katie would have an excuse to beat up Travis. It was a win win situation.

I was waiting in my dorm. When I needed to get Katie, Annabeth would text me. Technically we weren't supposed to have cellphones, but either Chiron didn't know about it, or he just turned a blind eye.

I thought about the events of yesterday. I had gone back to my dorm after planning for the prank, to find a strange girl sitting on her bed and new stuff set up everywhere. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

She smirked. "I'm Piper McLean and this is my room."

"No, this is _my_ room."

"Well, I guess we're roommates then."

"We'll see about that." I muttered and went on with my business, as if there wasn't a strange girl sitting on her bed and texting in _my _room. As you can probably tell by now, I _don't _share rooms.

When she wasn't looking, I got a good look at Piper. She had choppy brown hair that looked as if she'd found a pair of safety sizzors and just had at it. Her kaleidoscope eyes that changed from brown, to green, to blue stood out against her Cherokee features. Piper wore dark tattered jeans and a tight red shirt that accentuated her slim figure, and a snowboarding jacket. All in all, she was really pretty.

Her entire appearance screamed "Delinquent!", but so did everyone's in this rotten hellhole. Sure, Chiron was nice and understanding and we got to be away from our poor excusse of parents, but nobody wanted to live in a place where you have to get permission and a bodyguard just to go outside. Not to mention the mandatory therapy we had to take once a week. We'd all just annoyed the guy on purpose, but he wasted our time. We were watched all the time here.

Taking me back to the present, my phone vibrated in my pocket, signaling my part in the prank: get Katie up to her room, so she could kill Travis for me.

* * *

I found Katie. She was talking to the new girl, Piper. I quickly formulated a plan on how exactly to make Katie run up to her room. "Katie, when I was talking to Thalia in your room, I saw a caterpillar in your special pot of flowers!" She muttered to Piper, "Excuse me. Got to go, see you later," and ran up to her room.

No one knew why Katie randomly had a pot of plants. She'd showed up five months ago, lugging a big pot of flowers, which had gotten her a few weird looks, but she always returned them with a glare, so no one questioned her.

I ran after Katie, wanting to see her reaction. I arrived just in time to see the expression on Katie's face when she saw Travis holding her flower printed diary. 'Stoll," she hissed, "you are so dead!" With that, Travis ran out of the room like a smart boy, with Katie hot on his heals.

Let's just say that it was three hours before Chiron finally noticed Travis hanging upside down from the flagpole.

That night, Hazel, Thalia, Annabeth, and I had a party until one that morning.


	4. Chapter 4 You're On!

**You guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long and that it's really short. But, I have school, and the teachers seem to think they can pile up on homework because we've had the whole summer to rest. I'm really sorry. But I think I should have a new chapter up soon. **

**I've been neglecting Searching for Demigods at Goode High though, so I might have more delays. I'm really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: House of Hades is coming out in exactly a month! I wouldn't be so excited to read my own book.**

Chapter 4  
Leo's pov  
I taught Piper the ropes around here over the past few days. It'd been only a week since got here, and she'd already earned some respect here.

First, Thalia didn't attempt to beat her up, that was good sign; Hazel and the Stolls deemed her a worthy prank companion; she'd proven to be intelligent by Annabeth, Nico didn't faze her; and lastly, she'd passed Percy's test.

Percy was kind of the leader here. He was best friends with Thalia and Nico, the Stolls loved him, Reyna respected him, etc. But Annabeth hated was kind of weird. We were always torn between Annabeth and Percy. So we sort of switched back ans forth between the two of them.

Anyways, Piper and I were hanging out trying to make cookies. I know, not a very delinquent-ish thing to do. But we were weird, and Piper was hungry for cookies.

I'd learned over the week that Piper can be very persuasive. She can do these adorable puppy eye, and she'd convinced me to make cookies for her, but only if she helped.

While _I_ was making cookies, Piper was goofing off.

WHACK! Dough splattered all over my shirt. Piper stifled a laugh. Grinning mischievously, I wiped some dough over my face like Indian war paint. "Oh, you're on!"

I flung flour at her, and in return she chucked an egg at my head. Ugh, disgusting. I through an egg at her and she blocked it with a spatula. I grabbed a wooden spoon and we sparred while throwing various baking items at each other. She was surprisingly good.

After about ten minutes of a cookie war, Nico appeared in the doorway. Startled, Piper slipped on a broken egg, and fell. Luckily, I caught her, but I fell from the impact and we landed on the floor. After a few seconds of clumsiness, we managed to stand up. Nico was smirking, and I shot him a glare.

"Uh, I just thought you guys might want to know there's a new arrival. But you guys can keep on doing...whatever you were doing." So soon? Piper had arrived _5 months_ after Katie, Piper had only arrived a week ago, and yet there was already another newbie. I shrugged and headed out with him and Piper to meet the new arrival.


	5. Chapter 5 The New Arrival

**Hey people.**

***ducks***

**No need to get violent! I really like that lamp!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. It's just that I accidentally sorta deleted this chapter, so I had to write it all over again. Although I was mostly just to lazy to write this. I hope this sort of makes up for not writing for about a month.**

Chapter 5  
We waited around with everybody else in the living room for the new arrival. Finally, Chion ushered someone into the room and wheeled away.  
I got a good look at him. I gasped. He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes I knew all too well. The cresent scar in his lip that I'd always loved was apparent.

Apparently I wasn't the only person that recognized him. "Jason!" Thalia gasped and gave him bear hug. "What are you doing here? You've grown so much!" He was taller than her so she had reached up to ruffle his hair. Seeing our confused looks, Thalia explained, "Guys, this is Jason, my little bro."

Gears turned in my head and clicked into place. Grace. I hadn't realized they had the same last name!

"Hera told father that 'we need bonding time'". Jason explained. Thalia's face twisted into mask of disgust. "As if she cared about us. Although she did always have a softspot for you." Hera was Jason's stepmother. She somewhat liked Jason, but always made things hard for him.

Thalia introduced Jason to people one at a time. When she got to me, I stiffened. Jason's eyes widened. "Piper?" He gasped. "The one and only." I said bitterly.

He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt nervously. He had ADHD, like me. Jason and I stared at each other. "Wait a minute. You two know each other?" Thalia demanded.  
"Yeah. I'm his ex-girlfriend." I responded, not breaking my gaze. Jason winced at that. "Listen Pipes, I'm sorry. Can we talk about it?" He truly looked apologetic.

"Don't call me that!"

Jason looked liked he'd been slapped. "Piper, I'm _really _sorry. I made a mistake I shouldn't have just left you like that. I just needed some time to think-"

I cut him off. "Think about _what exactly_? Hmm? You never told me about 'needing to think'" How _dare _he show up and act like it wasn't a big deal! Act like he hadn't dumped me right after a romantic date!

I'd had enough. I fled to the safety of my room.

I have anger issues. I really do. I started throwing things around my room. Eventually I just collapsed on my bed and sobbed uncontrollably. The door creaked open and I threw the closest thing to me in the direction of the intruder. I heard the sound of glass clinking against glass and felt someone sit on the bed next to me.

I flipped over and saw who it was. Reyna handed me a picture. "Is that your dad?" she asked gently. It was the photo of my dad and I on the beach, during the good old times. I nodded. "Do you miss him." I thought about it. I always missed my dad because he was never there. But at least I used to see him sometimes. "Yes." I whispered.

"My mother died giving birth." She told me. "Oh. What about your dad?" Reyna stiffened, but then relaxed. "He, uh, married another woman and expected me to be 'the perfect daughter'" she snorted and rolled her eyes. "Like that's ever going to happen."

I was surprised. Our stories were somewhat similar. Except my mother left when I was one to continue her dream of being a supermodel (she was one of the most popular now), and my dad never remarried. But we both grew up without a _real _mom, and our fathers wanted us to be something we weren't.

I felt myself telling her more and more about my life. Reyna was a good listener, and telling another person about my suckish life helped vent all the penned up emotions in me.

"It's dinner time, we should go downstairs." Reyna checked her watch. _Uh uh, no way. _She must have read my mind or something, because she said, "Oh, come on. We've all broken at some point. Everyone has. And no one says anything about it."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just trying to embarrass you." she said sarcastically. "Now come on." I let myself be dragged downstairs by Reyna as she told me a funny story from her childhood.

"So I slapped him and got detention, but it was worth it." she finished as we entered the dining room. "And that was the wonderful story of my first grade teacher."

Everyone was already seated and were staring at us questionably. I guess that was reasonable, because to see two girls who were always fighting, one who rarely smiled and one who'd just had a break down, laughing and getting along was nothing short of a miracle. "What are you all looking at?" Reyna glared a them.

They all muttered excuses or whistled nervously.

After dinner was over, I got up to leave, but Thalia grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her dorm. It was sort of scary. Well, I _was_ getting taken to my former boyfriend's sister who was very scary's room. She left and locked the door behind her. This was seriously starting to get creepy.

A few minutes later, Thalia appeared with Jason. "Thalia, what's going-" he saw me, "on." he finished.

Thalia pushed Jason into the room and grinned. "You two aren't going anywhere until you sort things out. Kay?" Thalia smiled sweetly. "Play nice." She left again and locks the door behind her.

I rushed over and pounded on the door. "Thalia!" I yelled. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" Thalia yelled from the other side of the door. I could practically see her smirking. "I hate you." I mumbled.

All I can think is,_ Gods I really hate Thalia sometimes._


End file.
